totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walki kogutów - ciężka sprawa
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 6/13 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Złotych Złoci, chociaż wygrali, są niezadowoleni z wyboru Olivera. Aisha : '''Czyś ty oszalał?! Zamiast wreszcie wyrzucić tego wieloryba, toś wyeliminował kogoś, kto nic nikomu nie zrobił. Gdzie ty masz oczy?! ;-; '''Oliver : '''Na twarzy. I co z tego, że nic nie zrobił? Gdyby doszedł do połączenia, to pewnie pokazałby na co go stać. ;-; '''Alysha : Gówno by pokazał. I kolejny dzień dłużej musimy znosić Evelynn. Dzięki Oli. >:( Oliver : Proszę bardzo. Tatiana : '''To żałosne. Brak słów, po prostu brak słów. '''Isabella : Przynajmniej jeśli przegramy to wiemy, kogo wywalić. Oliver : Chyba sobie nie myślicie, że tak łatwo sie mnie pozbędziecie. Jest jescze takie coś, jak Złota Kłódka. ;) Tatiana : '''Której i tak nie dostaniesz. W niczym się nie wyróżniasz. '''Isabella : Czy zanotowałaś, że on nie potrafi nami dowodzić. Tatiana : '''W rzeczy samej. '''Daniel : Isa, a może idziemy się poopalać? Co ty na to? :) Isabella : Z wielką chęcią! :D Phil : Nigdzie nie idziecie. Musimy ustalić pewne zasady, które będą obowiązywać od teraz. Daniel : '''Jakie niby zasady? '''Phil : '''Takie, że na przykład mówimy sobie, jak było na obradach, czy coś nam proponowali i czy my chcemy zawiązać z kimś sojusz. Inaczej nasza współpraca zamieni się w horror. '''Daniel : Ja mam na to głęboko wyjebane. Przyjechałem się tutaj bawić! Idę do basenu, narka! Aisha : Idę z tobą! Isabella : 'A ja z wami! <3 ''Daniel, Aisha i Isabella wychodzą. Phil jest zirytowany ich zachowaniem. '''Phil : Co jak co, ale MNIE należy się szacunek. To lekceważenie, które może ich zgubić. -.- Alysha : 'Przynudzasz... Tatiana idziemy coś zjeść? '''Tatiana : '''Jasne. ''Tatiana i Alysha wychodzą. W pokoju zostają tylko Oliver z Phil'em. '''Phil : '''Kolejne artystki. Och... '''Oliver : Phil, mam dla ciebie poważną propozycję. Bardzo korzystną i w ogóle. Phil : No, czego chcesz? Oliver : '''Może jesteś zainteresowany wejściem do najbardziej korzystnego sojuszu dla ciebie? Mamy podobne charaktery. ;) '''Phil : '''Nie wydaje mi się. '''Oliver : '''Ale mi tak. Bylibyśmy w trójkę, razem z Evelynn. Co ty na to? '''Phil : Ja na to - muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Co dostanę w zamian? Oliver : Bilet wprost do finału. Tylko musielibyśmy wciągnąć jeszcze jedną osobę. Proponuję Crystal albo Liam'a. Phil : Obydwoje odpadają, bo nie lubią Evelynn. Jak zamierzacie dostać się chociażby do połączenia. Oliver : Poprzez hmmm.... sabotaże, oszustwa, spiskowanie... różne metody są. :P Phil : Kuszące... a co jak już będziemy w tym finale? Oliver : Wtedy zapewniam cię, że w dwójkę pokonamy tą sukę Eve. Też jej nie lubię, ale warto się poświęcić dla wygranej, racja? Phil : 'No w sumie to prawda. Dobra, jestem z wami, ale na ten moment tylko na okres próbny. :3 '''Oliver : '''No spoko. :3 ''Ściskają sobie dłonie. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : Budowanie sojuszy to jedno z najłatwiejszych rzeczy do wykonania dla mnie. Narazie jesteśmy w trójkę, przydałby się ktoś jeszcze, chociażby jedna osoba. Postaram się wciagnąć Liam'a, albo Crystal. Ich sie wykopie w półfinale, a wtedy zwycięstwo mam w kieszeni, chyba wszyscy jako jury wybiorą do eliminacji Evelynn. ;') Phil : 'Niech mu będzie, że się zgadzam. Będę obserwował ich działania. Ale nie powiem - bardzo kusząca propozycja. Willa - Pokój Zielonych ''Tutaj Evelynn oczywiście wyśmiewa pozostałych. '''Evelynn : '''Trzeci raz z rzędu i zostałam? Hah, możecie od razu podarować mi ten milion frajerzy! <3 '''Cindy : '''Podarować to ci mogę lewy prosty w zęby. Lubisz zbierać je z podłogi? '''Evelynn : '''Nie wiem, jeszcze tego nie robiłam. <3 '''Crystal : Wydaje mi się, że robiłaś. Ostatnio przecież dostałaś od Lysh i Cindy. ;) Evelynn : ty się nie odzywaj naiwniaro. <3 Cindy : Bo co? Zabronisz jej? Heh, wiesz co? Nie opłaca się marnowanie czasu i nerwów na kłótnie z tobą. Złość piękności szkodzi. ;') Evelynn : '''Dziękuję, że tak o mnie mówisz! Ty nie jesteś nawet względna, więc nie musisz się obawiać, bo złość w niczym ci nie zaszkodzi. <3 '''Cindy : '''A gdzie te ciuszki kupiłaś? Co to za szmateks, podaj namiary, chce tam sobie coś kupić. '''Evelynn : '''Nie mają ubrań dla takich straszydeł, ups. <3 '''Cindy : '''Więc jakim cudem coś znalazłaś? Wyczarowałaś? '''Evelynn : '''Nie będę ci się tłumaczyć. Goń się! <3 '''Fatih : No, nieźle Cindy. Takim tekstem ją zgasiłaś, co by było gdybyś się rozkręciła. XDDDD Cindy : '''Nie mam pojęcia. xD '''Crystal : Wyjdź Eve. Nie chce mi się oglądać twojej szpetnej mordy. Evelynn : '''Już jej za dużo nie pooglądasz, bo dołączysz dziś do swojego rudego ziomka, ruda ruro. <3 '''Crystal : '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. :3 '''Liam : '''Obydwie się zamknijcie, jedna drugiej warta. '''Fatih : '''Crystal, skoro tak jej nie cierpisz, to dlaczego zostawiłaś ją w grze zamiast Kim? '''Crystal : Nabrała mnie... już ze sto razy was za to przepraszałam... ;-; Liam : Przeprosiny nic tu nie dadzą, twoje dni są policzone, zresztą twoje Eve tak samo. :) Liam wychodzi. Cindy : '''Ja też wychodzę, nie mam ochoty zostać tu z wariatką i kretynką. >_> '''Fatih : Ja też idę. Cindy i Fatih wychodzą. Crystal : '''Widzisz co zrobiłaś? Przez ciebie wszyscy się do mnie zniechęcają! >:( '''Evelynn : '''To akurat nie przeze mnie, tylko przez twoją głupotę i naiwność. <3 '''Crystal : '''Jeszcze dostaniesz nauczkę, uwierz mi. '''Evelynn : '''Nieważne... mam dla ciebię pewną propozycję. Liczę, że się na nią zgodzisz. <3 '''Crystal : '''Propozycję? No słucham, co to za propozycja? '''Evelynn : Chciałabyś zawrzeć sekretny sojusz ze mną? Przy wszystkich udawałybyśmy, że się nie znosimy. <3 Crystal wybucha śmiechem. Crystal : '''Pff... to dobre, haha! Ty chcesz zawrzeć sojusz ze mną, żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Prędzej świnie zaczną latać, niż ja zgodzę się jakkolwiek z tobą współpracować. ;') '''Evelynn : '''Do prawdy? Miałaś okazję, żeby dłużej tu trochę pobyć, ale jak sobie chcesz. Życzę powodzenia. <3 '''Crystal : Nara. Crystal wychodzi z pokoju. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : '''Miała szansę, ale jej nie wykorzystała. Niech potem nie płacze, że odpadła. <3 '''Crystal : Na tyle mnie jeszcze nie pojebało, żeby zgodzić się na współpracę z tym potworem. Urgh... muszę się jej pozbyć. Willa - Salon Don : 'Dzień dobry uczestnicy! Czy jesteście gotowi na nowe wyzwanie? ''Wszyscy jęczą, dając wyraźny znak, że nie. '''Don : '''Och... zacznijmy tradycyjnie od wybrania kapitanów na dzisiejszy dzień. Najpierw Zieloni. Waszym dzisiejszym kapitanem zostaje............ Liam. '''Liam : '''No dobra, może być. ;d '''Don : Teraz Złoci. Dzisiaj będzie dowodzić wami.................. Alysha. Alysha : 'Mmm... spoko. :p Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : '''Dzisiaj postaram się doprowadzić team do zwycięstwa. Chciałabym zobaczyć Srystal, Sreve i Sriam'a w skrzynce. To byłby widok... <3 '''Liam : '''Zamierzam wygrać to wyzwanie. Nie pozwolę się jeszcze wykopać. Nie przed Evelynn i Crystal. Willa - Salon '''Don : '''Za 10 minut jedziemy na wyzwanie. Ubierzcie się w stroje sportowe. ''10 minut później... Wyzwanie Dojeżdżają na miejsce. Jest to mała farma, na której znajduje się pełno kurników. '''Crystal : '''To będzie coś z kurami! Założę się o wygraną! c; '''Fatih : '''Nie do wiary, że na to wpadłaś... ;u; '''Crystal : '''Widzisz Fatih? Dobrze, że macie mnie w drużynie! '''Isabella : Heh... wiesz, on powiedział to sarkastycznie. ;p Crystal : Wcale, ze nie. Sama to precież słyszałaś. Fatih : Isa ma rację. Crystal... lepiej juz nic nie mów. ;-; Crystal : Urgh... ;-; Liam : '''Tylko się skompromitowałaś. :) '''Crystal : '''Dzięki. -.- '''Liam : '''Sory, ja ci to tylko uświadomiłem. ;) '''Crystal : '''Nie trzeba było. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : '''Głupia Isa tylko mi przeszkodziła. Powinna wylecieć, jak najszybciej! Musimy dzisiaj wygrać, dlatego postaram się ją skompromitować, gorzej niż ona mnie przy Fatihu. Kiedy ona odejdzie, wtedy on będzie mój. <3 '''Isabella : Mam bekę z Crystal. Jest tak naiwna oraz tępa, jak but z lewej nogi. Niech się odczepi od Fatiha. (please) Fatih : '''Crystal nadal chce się do mnie przykleić. Powiedziałem jej, że nic z tego nie będzie. Czego nie zrozumiała? Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwałem Walkami Kogutów! '''Crystal : '''Tak! Wiedziałam, że to będzie coś związane z kurami! :D '''Tatiana : No co ty nie powiesz... zanotuję to w notesiku. Evelynn : '''Notesiku powiadasz... <3 '''Tatiana : '''Tak. Jakiś problem? '''Evelynn : '''Nie no, coś ty. <3 '''Tatiana : To dobrze. Evelynn szepcze do Olivera i Phil'a. Evelynn : Trzeba jej będzie zakosić ten notesik. Co wy na to? <3 Oliver : Też o tym pomyślałem. :p Phil : '''Tylko jak to zrobimy? '''Evelynn : Jesteście z nią w drużynie. Podczas wyzwania jeden z was go ukradnie. <3 Phil : Dobry pomysł. Oliver : '''Mówiłem ci, że nie będziesz żałował, że do nas dołączyłeś. ;) '''Phil : '''A ja mówiłem, że to tylko okres próbny. ;) '''Evelynn : Dobra, zabierzcie jej ten notatnik. <3 Oliver : '''Oki. '''Daniel : '''No dobra, a gdzie są te koguciki? Albo jakieś rzeczy przydatne im do walki? '''Don : '''To wy będziecie walczyć. Przebrani za koguty. Właśnie dlatego nazwałem to wyzwanie Walkami Kogutów. :P '''Isabella : No co ty na poważnie? o_O Alysha : Przyznaj się... coś brałeś. B) Don : Chyba zwariowałaś. ;-; Evelynn : '''On nie jest tobą Alysha. Nie musi ćpać, żeby dobrze sie bawić. <3 '''Cindy : '''Hahahaha, powiedziała "czysta" dziewczyna. ;') '''Evelynn : A żebyś wiedziała! <3 Alysha : '''Nie odzywaj się, bo za siebie nie ręczę. >:( '''Evelynn : '''Możesz mi naskoczyć! <3 '''Liam : '''Skończ!!! >:O '''Don : Pozwolicie mi dokończyć? Wszyscy się zamykają. Don : Będzie 5 rund. Drużyna, która wygra przynajmniej 3 razy, zwycięży, jej kapitan zostanie kapitanem, a kapitan przegranych trafi automatycznie do kasy pancernej. Dobra, najpierw Złoci powiedzą, kto z nich nie będzie brał udziału w wyzwaniu. Muszą to być 2 osoby. Alysha : Phil i Isabella. Reszta walczy. Phil : To dobrze, że nie muszę się bić. Nie chce mi się. xD Isabella : Mi też. xD Don : Reszta przebierze się w stroje kogutów. Za 15 minut zaczynamy. 15 minut później... Don : Runda 1! Wyznaczcie po jednym zawodniku. Alysha : Ja zacznę. :) Liam : To od nas idzie Crystal. C: Crystal : Ou... No dobra. Pokój Zwierzeń Crystal : To nie wyzwanie dla mnie. Jestem zbyt delikatna na mordobicie. ;_; Wyzwanie Don : Walka będzie odbywać się na ringu nad chlewikiem świnek. Przegrana wyląduje właśnie tam. ;) Crystal i Alysha: AAAAAAAA!!!! Po chwili dziewczyny znajdują się na ringu. Don : Gotowe? To zaczynajcie! Alysha : Zaraz dostaniesz wpierdziel. XD Crystal : Chyba ty! Alysha nokautuje Crystal jednym ciosem. Don : Yyy... wygrywa Alysha! XDXDXD Złoci : YAY !! :D Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : Skąd umiem tak przywalić? Kiedy byłam mała, trenowałam kickboxing. Z Crystal poszło mi łatwo, bo znokautowałam ją praktycznie po 5 sekundach. Jednym ciosem... Widać, że się nie potrafi obronić, chuchierko takie. :P Crystal : Badim-bum-bam lalala. Wyzwanie Crystal została wywieziona do szpitala. W tym samym czasie zadowolona Isabella podrywa Fatiha. Don : Runda 2! Alysha : Od nas idzie Daniel! Daniel : Yeah! Liam : To od nas Fatih! Fatih : Rozwalę go! >:) Po chwili Daniel i Fatih są już na ringu. Don : Zaczynacie! Fatih ciągle uderza Daniela, ten jednak się broni poprzez uniki i ustawienie rąk. Po dość wyrównanym pojedynku Fatih zadaje Danielowi decydujący cios. Daniel wpada do wody, a Fatih triumfuje. Don : Fatih wygrywa! Mamy remis! Zieloni : Taaak! :D Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : I jak tutaj go nie lubić. Jest taki silny, sprawny, męski, przystojny... idealny! <333 Fatih : Trzeba się było jakoś nauczyć samoobrony. Moja dzielnia nie przepada za "arabami". Wyzwanie Don : Runda 3! Wystawcie po kolejnym zawodniku. Liam : Teraz moja kolej! >:) Alysha : No to od nas... Oliver! Oliver : Okej. Po chwili Oli i Liam są już na ringu. Liam : Szykuj się na armagedon frajerze! Pożałujesz, że nie wykopałeś Evelynn! >:) Oliver : Spadaj łachudro. >_< Liam ciągle stara się uderzyć Olivera, jednak ten robi uniki jak zawodowiec. Gdy po 10 minutach Liam się zmęczył, Oliver wręcza mu cios z pięści. Liam wpada do chlewu, a Złoci wiwatują. Złoci : Świetnie!!! :D Cindy : Co to miało być? ;-; Don : 2-1 przeważają Złoci. Zapraszam kolejne dwie osoby! Alysha : Tatiana! Liam : Ał... Cindy. Po chwili Cindy i Tatiana znajdują się na ringu. Don : Jeśli Tatiana pokona Cindy, Złoci wygrają. Start! Bardzo wyrównana walka. Cindy strąca głowę ze stroju koguta Tatiany. Gdy ta próbowała się po nią schylić, Cindy wykorzystuje okazję i ostatecznie wyrzuca agentkę z ringu. Don : I znów remis! 2-2! Zieloni się cieszą, Złoci są rozczarowani. Evelynn szepcze Oliverowi do ucha. Evelynn : Teraz ja pójdę. Ty w tym czasie podwędź panience zeszyt. Póki jeszcze jest w tym chlewie. Oliver : Robi się. Don : Runda finałowa! Pozostały tylko Evelynn i Aisha, więc to je zapraszam na ring! Po chwili dziewczyny są już na ringu. W tym czasie, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, Oliver kradnie z szatni notes Tatiany, zanim ta zdążyła wrócić z chlewiku. Don : Gotowe? Start!!! Evelynn zadaje kilkanaście ciosów Aishy, ta broni się jak tylko może. Całą walkę Aisha zadała Eve około 5 ciosów, podczas gdy ta zadała Aishy ponad 20. Niespodziewanie jednak, Aisha dostaje "powera" i mocno kopie Evelynn w brzuch. Następnie uderza ją w piersi, dziewczyna upada. Aisha kończy walkę wykopując Evelynn z ringu. Don : To było nieziemskie! Wielkie brawa dla Aishy, która dała zwycięstwo Złotym! Zieloni, znów przegrywacie i musicie nominować odoby do eliminacji. Kapitan Złotych - Alysha wybierze, które z was opuści program. Zanim jednak wrócimy, ogłoszę, kto z przegranych otrzyma Złotą Kłódkę. Wybór leży między Cindy, Fatihem, a Evelynn. Cała trójka walczyła z całych sił, jak najlepiej mogli. Ostatecznie Złotą Kłódkę zyskuje.............. ... ... ... ... Evelynn! Evelynn : Tak! I co teraz frajerzy zrobicie? Pakujcie manatki! <3 Cindy : '''WTF?! Przecież ona przegrała! >:( '''Fatih : '''Właśnie! >:( '''Don : '''Ale muszę przyznać, że walczyła najlepiej z waszej grupy. Tuż za nią byłaś ty Cindy, trzeci był Fatih, czwarty Liam, a najgorsza Crystal. '''Cindy : '''No zajebiście... >_< '''Don : Liam, byłeś dzisiejszym kapitanem Zielonych, więc twój czek trafia automatycznie do kasy pancernej! Liam : '''Żal... ;-; '''Don : Dobra, wracamy do willi. Zieloni, czekam w Skarbcu. Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : Mam notes! Teraz mam dylemat... zastosować taktykę Scotta, czyli podrzucenie tego zeszytu komuś innemu, czy może przetrzymać go u siebie i poczytać go sobie... zastanowię się! <3 Liam : Fioletowa jest płatnikiem... czarno to widzę. >_> Skarbiec Po przyjeżdzie Tatiana zorientowała się, że nie ma przy sobie swojego notesu. Dziewczyna rozpoczyna wielkie poszukiwanie. W tym samym czasie Zieloni wchodzą do Skarbca na głosowanie. Don : Liam był waszym dzisiejszym kapitanem, więc to jego czek jako pierwszy trafia do skrzynki. Teraz macie 15 minut na podjęcie decyzji, kto jeszcze się tam znajdzie. Jeśli nie wyrobicie się z czasem, decyzję podejmie za was Alysha. Start. Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. Liam : 'Okej, ja dziś będę prowadził głosowanie. Kto jest za Crystal? ''4 osoby (wszyscy). '''Liam : '''Za Cindy? '''Cindy : '''Alysha i tak mnie nie wyrzuci, po co głosujecie? '''Fatih : No w sumie, ona ma rację... Ja pójdę do skrzynki. Liam : '''No oki. Czyli ja, Crystal i Fatih. Don, wrzuć nasze czeki. '''Don : W porządku. Wrzuca czeki trójki. Don : 'Zapraszam Złotych! ''Złoci wchodzą do Skarbca. '''Don : '''Alysho, oto trzy zagrożone eliminacją osoby: *Liam *Crystal *Fatih '''Alysha : '''Spk. To kiedy jedziemy? '''Don : Za 15 minut. Reszta jest dzisiaj bezpieczna. Do zobaczenia na wieczornej eliminacji. Wszyscy wychodzą ze Skarbca. Willa Tatiana bez przerwy szuka swojego notesu, pomagają jej Isabella i Aisha. Tatiana : '''Nie mogłam go tam zostawić, bo widziałam, że go nie ma. A w domu też nigdzie nie widzę! ;-; '''Isabella : '''Nie martw się, na pewno się znajdzie. ;) '''Aisha : Było w nim coś ważnego? Tatiana : '''Wszystko, co do tej pory notowałam o innych... jeśli ktoś go zabrał, to już ma bilet do finału. :/ '''Isabella : No właśnie! Na pewno ktoś go ukradł! Aisha : '''Tylko kto? '''Tatiana : Jest aż jedenaście podejrzanych osób, ma ktoś może kartkę i długopis? Daniel : '''Mam, a po co? '''Tatiana : '''Muszę coś zapisać. Pilne! '''Daniel : Spoko, to trzymaj. Daniel daje kartkę z długopisem Tatianie. Ta zaczyna na niej coś pisać i myśleć nad czymś. Tatiana : 'Dobrze, więc tak: jeśli ktoś z nas go zabrał i ma go tu przy sobie, to mamy cztery wyjścia: ''Wyjście A - przeszukać rzeczy wszystkich, Wyjście B - poczekać, aż złodziej ujawni się sam, Wyjście C - bacznie obserwować pozostałych, Wyjście D - zrobić mega aferę, żeby Don zdyskwalifikował złodzieja. '''Isabella : '''Proponuję wyjście D. xD '''Aisha : '''A ja wyjście A. '''Tatiana : Ja jednak zastosuję swoją technikę - wyjście B i C. Wystarczy, że będę wszystkich obserwować i złapać złodzieja na gorącym uczynku. Może się zdarzyć, że będzie chciała/a podrzucić to komuś innemu, żeby się go/jej pozbyć. Kogo najbardziej typujecie na złodziejskie nasienie? Aisha : 'Gdybym nie poznała, jaki jest Oliver, to obstawiłabym Evelynn. Nie mam pojęcia. '''Isabella : '''Może to Liam? W końcu, zrobiłby wszystko, aby wyeliminować Eve, a skoro ta jest nietykalna, to planuje podrzucić twój notes Crystal lub Fatihowi? '''Tatiana : '''Hmmm... to może być sensowne, ale co powiecie na Crystal? Nie można jej w niczym zaufać, bo takie to naiwne lub fałszywe... '''Isabella : '''Coś mi się wydaje, że na eliminacjach wszystko się okaże... poczekajmy do tego czasu. '''Tatiana : '''A co jeśli się to nie wyjaśni? '''Aisha : '''Wtedy będziemy szukać dalej. ^^ ''Całą rozmowę obserwują Eve, Phil i Oli. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Tatiana : Ten notes to całe moje życie! Jak tylko znajdę tego, kto mi go ukradł, to tak go urządzę, że go rodzona matka nie pozna!!! Nie żartuję, miarka się przebrała. >:( Evelynn : 'Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, hehe. <3 Obrady ''Tymczasem na obradach Alysha, Fatih, Crystal i Liam "rozmawiają", a dokładniej - kłócą się, które z trójki zagrożonych jest najmniej użyteczne lub najbardziej konfliktowe. '''Liam : '''To przecież Crystal jest najsłabszym ogniwem w naszym zespole! '''Crystal : '''Ale to Liam prowokuje wszystkich do kłótni! '''Liam : '''Jesteś bezczelna! '''Crystal : To ty jesteś bezczelny! Śmierdzi ci z pyska! Liam : '''Zamknij się i przestań mnie oczerniać! >:( '''Crystal : Zasługujesz na to! ;-; Fatih : Ludzie, nie można spokojniej? Crystal i Liam : NIE! Alysha : '''Przestańcie obydwoje! Mam w dupie wasze relacje drużynowe. Przez waszą spinę skończył nam się czas wspólny. Muszę wybrać jedną osobę, z którą chcę porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Wybieram Liama. '''Liam : O, to coś nowego. ;o Crystal i Fatih odchodzą. Crystal próbuje kolejny raz poderwać Fatiha, jednak chłopak wyraźnie ją odtrąca. Alysha : '''Fine, wiesz doskonale, że nie przepadamy za sobą. Ale muszę cię o coś zapytać. Chcesz wyrzucić Evelynn? '''Liam : '''Zgadnij. ;') '''Alysha : Dobra, mamy taki sam cel. Warunkiem twojego bezpieczeństwa jest sabotowanie swojej drużyny w następnym wyzwaniu. Evelynn dostała już dwie Złote Kłódki, więc już żadnej nie otrzyma. Jeśli obiecasz, że przyczynisz się do waszej przegranej, to gwarantuję ci bezpieczeństwo dzisiaj i na następnych eliminacjach. Evelynn w końcu wyleci, a my odetchniemy z ulgą. Co ty na to? c; Liam : 'Sabotowanie drużyn to moja specjalność. Wchodzę w to! >:) ''Uściskają sobie dłonie. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to co zrobiłam jest podłe i większość widzów mnie znienawidzi, ale tutaj wszyscy przyjechali przede wszystkim dla pieniędzy. Trzeba walczyć. Evelynn znów jest nietykalna, więc kolejny raz przepadła mi okazja, żeby ją wreszcie usunąć z gry. Nie mam pojęcia, czy Liam mnie oszuka, czy też nie. Jednak mam nadzieję, że załatwi tą sprawę. Jak już dojdzie do połączenia drużyn, a Eve nadal pozostanie w programie, to będzie mega źle. Pozostaje mi również najważniejsze pytanie. Fatih czy Crystal? Które odesłać? A może jednak Liam? Liam : Powiem tak. Alysha mnie zaskoczyła, ale bardzo pozytywnie. Kto wie, może zaproszę ją na jakiś wieczór do restauracji dla nikczemnych ludzi? B) Willa - Pokój Złotych Po powrocie z obrad Złoci zamykają się w pokoju. Alysha opowiada im, co się działo na obradach, ci doradzają jej, kogo ma wyrzucić. Alysha : '''Ale napewno tego chcecie? '''Złoci : '''Tak. '''Phil : Takich trzeba eliminować. Do połączenia niewiele zostało, a oni stracą kolejnego dobrego stratega. Oliver : Dokładnie. W przeciwnym razie wszyscy wylecimy jedno po drugim. Alysha : A czy tobie przypadkiem o to nie chodzi? W końcu, wczoraj zostawiłeś Evelynn zamiast Terrence'a. Isabella : Może mają tajemny sojusz? o_O Oliver : No i jeszcze czego. To laska, a Terrence był facetem. Poza tym - nie lubię rudych. To fałszywce. Aisha : '''Typowy stereotypowiec. -.- '''Oliver : Whatever... >_> Tatiana : 'Niech ktoś lepiej mi powie, czy nie widzieliście nigdzie mojego notesu? '''Złoci : '''Nie. '''Tatiana : '''Ach... ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : '''Diametralna zmiana decyzji? Nie wiem czy to dobre, na pewno nie w moim stylu. Zobaczymy... Eliminacje ''Wszyscy bezpieczni zawodnicy siedzą obok stojącej trójki zagrożonych. Na przeciw nich pojawiają się Alysha z Donem. '''Don : '''Dobry wieczór MoneyLovers. Rozpoczynamy szóstą ceremonię eliminacji. Z waszej dwunastki zostanie jedenastka. Niedługo drużyny się połączą. Nie marnując cennego czasu, oddaję głos Alyshy. Kto odbierze pierwszy czek? '''Alysha : Myślę, że każdy z tej trójki mógłby dojść do połączenia i być bardzo trudnym rywalem. Nie wiem, jak na moją decyzję zareaguje moja drużyna i widzowie... mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zjecie. xD Don : 'No dobra, pośpiesz się. '''Alysha : '''Nie pośpieszaj mnie... Fatih, nigdy nie miałam z tobą spiny o nic, jesteś spoko ziom, także zapraszam po odbiór czeku. :3 '''Fatih : '''Yas! Dzięki! :D ''Fatih podchodzi i odbiera swój czek. Liam jest trochę poddenerwowany. Crystal też jest zaniepokojona. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : Nie wiem, dlaczego arab dostał pierwszy czek, ale nie podoba mi się to... nie tak sie umawialiśmy. ;_; Crystal : Zostałam ja i Liam. Raczej mi odda drugi czek, przecież nic do niej nie mam. Za to Liam jest tykającą bombą wybuchową. Powinien wylecieć. >_< Eliminacje Don : '''Dobrze. Kto jako ostatni odbierze swój czek, a kogo puścisz z torbami? '''Alysha : Długo się nad tym wahałam, bo nie mam zaufania do waszej dwójki. Niech teraz podejdzie Liam. Liam podchodzi, lekko zmartwiony. Crystal uważa, że to dobry znak. Pokój Zwierzeń Crystal : Jeśli wzywa go mówiąc "niech podejdzie", to znaczy, że go wyrzuci. Już widzę jego minę. ;D Liam : "Niech podjedzie"? Co to ma znaczyć? O_o Eliminacje Alysha : '''Nie do końca wiem, czy mam tobie zaufać w kwestii naszej umowy. '''Liam : Urgh... :/ Alysha : Aleeee..... no, ty przynajmniej dążysz do wykopania tego samego groźnego przeciwnika. A Crystal? Ty zaprzysięgłaś jej zemstę, a nic z tym nie zrobiłaś do tej pory. Wyeliminowałaś moją przyjaciółkę Kimberly zamiast tej żmii, to teraz ja eliminuję ciebie, zamiast Liam'a. Żegnaj. Crystal : '''What?! :'( '''Liam : '''To znaczy, że...? '''Alysha : Że zostajesz. Odbierz czek. :p Liam : 'Phew... dzięki wielkie! ;d ''Odbiera swój czek. 'Alysha : '''Podejdź Crystal. ''Crystal smutna i zawiedziona podchodzi. '''Alysha : Tak jak już mówiłam, wyrzuciłaś Kim, to ja wyrzucam ciebie. Don, anuluj jej czek. Don : 'Na pewno? '''Alysha : '''100%. ''Don anuluje jej czek. '''Don : Cóż powiedzieć, Crystal odpadasz. Pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi i odejdź. Crystal : '''Nie wiem, czy ktoś będzie chciał się ze mna pożegnać. ;_; '''Evelynn : Ja napewno nie. <3 Crystal : '''Ciebie to bym się musiała patykiem ode mnie odganiać. To jak? Ktoś się przytuli? :P '''Alysha : Ech... a co mi tam... Alysha przytula Crystal na pożegnanie. Crystal : 'Okej, papa! Do zobaczenia! ''Crystal odchodzi machając pozostałym. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : Dowidzenia Crystal! Następnym razem się zastanów, zanim odmówisz zawarcia sojuszu z takim mocnym zawodnikiem. <3 Alysha : '''Pomściłam cię Kim. Pozdro! ;3 Eliminacje '''Don : Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Kłaćcie się spać, jutro kolejny dzień, kolejne wyzwanie, kolejna eliminacja. Zbliżamy się do połączenia wielkimi krokami. ;) Zawodnicy idą do willi spać. Willa - Salon Phil, Evelynn i Oliver rozmawiają. Phil : '''To kiedy zamierzasz oddać ten zeszyt Tatianie? '''Evelynn : '''Chyba wcale jej nie oddam. <3 '''Oliver : '''To jak? Dołączasz się do naszego sojuszu Phil? ;) '''Phil : No w sumie, nieźle się dzisiaj spisaliście. Dobra robota. Jestem z wami. Evelynn : 'No i zajebiście! <3 ''Rozmowę trójki słyszał Daniel. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : O cholerka! To się dopiero porobiło... Co teraz mam zrobić? Powiedzieć Tatianie? Boję się zemsty Eve... :O Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2